


Dining Out

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mamageek's prompt "Sam, Jack, and dinner out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



“Okay, we’ve got… Chinese, Indian, Thai… uh… oh yeah, pizza, can’t forget that…” He handed the menus to her over the back of the couch on which she was stretched out.  
She surveyed each one for a moment or two before discarding them. His brows furrowed as he saw the pile of glossy menus on the floor beside her.  
“Not even pizza?”  
“I’m just not in the mood for pizza right now, Jack.” She sighed, frustrated not at Jack but at herself. He set himself down on the couch opposite, face scrunched up in thought.  
“We could eat out? Are you in the mood for that?”  
She couldn’t help but giggle at the unintentional dirtiness of his suggestion, and he raised an eyebrow.  
“You should know how I feel about giggling by now, Colonel.”  
Her only response was to stick her tongue out, a defiant look on her face.  
“Real mature, Sam.”  
“You started it. In fact, I’m pretty sure you started all of  _this-_ ” she gestured at both her swollen ankles, propped up on the other arm of the couch, and the slight curve of her abdomen visible through the plain black top she was wearing. “- as well.”  
He smirked. “As I recall, you didn’t exactly complain.”   
She stuck out her tongue again. Jack sighed.  
“We were talking about food, Sam. I don’t know about you, but I could really go for a steak.”  
She tilted her head, considering. “I could go for a steak.” She carefully lowered her feet to the ground and made to lift herself off the couch.  
“Great. Eating out it is.”  
“After dinner, you mean?”  
He rolled his eyes, but he was grinning as he helped her into her jacket. “By the way… have I mentioned how much I like all these new hormones?”  
“Once or twice. I think I was a little preoccupied though.”  
“Ah, that’s right… O’Malley’s?”  
“O’Malley’s.” 


End file.
